TeeHee
by KitKat200048
Summary: This a story is about two evil mew mews that trap the tokyo mew mew cast in never ending room filled with horror at ever corner.


Anie: Hello and welcome to TOKYO MEW MEW ULTAMITE TRUTH OR DARE! Give a warm welcome to the co-host, here my friend KitKat! *KitKat poofs in the room *

KitKat: YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T POOF ME IN HERE!

Annie: WELL I LIED! Anyway, don't you like truth or dare stories

KitKat: Yes but you always pull me into stupid things and lie to me about it!

Anie: It's true

KitKat: POOF ME OUT!

Anie: You get to see Kisshu... :)

KitKat: OK FINE! But not because of Kisshu :D

Anie: ya Righhhhhhhtttt

Anie: *poofs in Tokyo mew mew cast*

KitKat: *glomps Kisshu*

Kisshu: What? Who are you!

KitKat: *unglomps*

Anie: She's your most crazed fangirl

KitKat: I AM NOT! But if you want me to that is just fine with me * blushes*

Kisshu: Fangirls? I have Fangirls? I could get used to this. *perverted smile*

Anie: Yah **A** fangirl, but I personally don't understand what she sees in you because you're an ugly-

Kisshu: Hey!

KitKat: He is not ugly!

Anie: Your trying to destroy the human race-

Kisshu: Not anymore.* child like face*

Anie: LET ME FINISH!

Kisshu: OK * peeing his pants*

KitKat: Don't talk to my Kisshu that way!

Kisshu: What? * popping his head out of bathroom as he puts on new pant*

KitKat: NOTHING!

KitKat: Because we don't have any dares...

Anie: Were gonna make them up ourselves :D

Ichigo: Oh crap!

KitKat: NO ONE ASKED YOU! *kills brutally*

Anie: *revives Ichigo* we need her for the next dare so knock it off KitKat!

Anie: Hehehe OK the first dare is... ICHIGO! GO KISS KISSHU!

Ichigo and KitKat: YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOUR NOT MY FRIEND ANY MORE!

Anie: ^_^

Ichigo and KitKat: -_-

Anie: teehee!

Ichigo: Well Kisshu, Let's just get this over with

Kisshu: OK! :] *mentally does happy dance*

Anie: WHAT I'm not done you have to kiss for 5 min.

Ichigo: WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR $&*$# MINE, YOU %$I THOUTGH YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU ….* Pulled out of room by Zakuro and Mint.*

(5 minutes later)

Ichigo: Fine Kisshu, Let's just get this over with

Ichigo: *kisses Kisshu*

(5 mi)

Ichigo: Glad that's over with* as pulling Kisshu out of the bloody closet*

Lettuce: Is Kisshu ok?* looking at Kisshu*

Ichigo: Yah. We'll need only like 12 ambulances. * As pai and Taruto and others run over to him, Pudding pokes him in the face with stick*

KitKat: *hides in corner crying* mean...Anie...hate...Ichigo

Anie:…..

KitKat: IM ALL BETTER!

Anie: That was fast. After you watched episode 3 you went into depression for about a month...

KitKat: SHUT UP!

Angle: Ok, let's go to are next dare, Pudding you have to spent a day with Taruto!^_^

Taruto: YES, A day with my girl Pud-. * opens eyes blushes like crazy! *

Everyone *awkward silence*

Anie: well, you know what they say, whenever there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born!

Everyone except for Tart who is trying to sneak away: 0.o

Anie: ;D

KitKat: There is surprise in that box for you and Pudding, Tart.

Pudding: Yahhhhhhh Presents. ^_^

* Taruto and Pudding opens the box and cuffs float out and cuffed all the couples*^_^

Everyone be sides the host + co-host: WHAT DIDD YOU DO!

Anie: Don't worry they come off.

Mint and Deep Blue: Well how?

KitKat: you have to do a dare.

Zakuro: well then who is next?

Angle: You and Keichiro. * whispering * in 1 week.

Taruto: what did you say?

KitKat: Oh she said in 1 week.

Everyone: WHATTT!

Anie and KitKat: Bye!* Poof out of the room*

THE NEXT DAY:

Taruto: * waking up half asleep* Kissshhhuuu -_-

Kisshu: * yells from his room* I'M Bizzy* kissing sound comes from kisshu's room*

Taruto: WHERE IS !

Kisshu: * enters the room with right hand behind the wall* Yessss! ^_^

Taruto: WHERE IS !

Kisshu: * looks at Taruto like he is a cow with a dog's head and wings* It's at home.

Taruto: Home? What do you mean we aren't home?

Kisshu: * walks in with Ichigo cuffed to his right hand* We are still on the truth or dare show.

Taruto: Then that means, *looks over his right shoulder to see Pudding giggling behind him*AHHHHHH! P-Pudding?

KitKat: Who's , Tart? *says with an evil smirk*

Anie: Hey how about the next dare can be for Tart? *says with an evil smile*

Tart: *thinks* I can't let Pudding know about . She'll think I am still a little kid.

Anie and KitKat: * snicker evilly*

Deep Baka (Deep Blue): They scare me…

Mint: They scare us all, they scare us all man.

Anie: The cuffs will come off for 1 hour.

Everyone: YESSSS!

Tart: I can finally get away from Monkey Girl. *thinking* I was just

starting to like Pudding. With her beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous golden hair, cute smile…

KitKat *in Tart's mind messing with his thoughts and speaking to him with telepathy* So you are in looooove with Pudding. Am I right Tart?

Tart: *still using telepathy* AHHHHH! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD!

KitKat: I can use telepathy. Hey Anie, can you come in Tart's mind with me?

Anie: Okay! Sup' Tart.

Tart: * yelling* GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Everyone but Tart: 0_0

Tart: THOSE EVIL SHE-BEASTS ARE IN MY HEAD! *pointed to Anie and KitKat*

Anie and KitKat *playing cards*

Anie: got any 3's.

KitKat: Go Fish.

Kisshu: Tart are you okay?

Tart: I hate my life…

KitKat: On with the show! By the when Tart you forgot to friend on www.I'

Anie: Tart is going next. *grins evilly*

KitKat and Anie: Who is ?

Tart: I-I D-don't know w-w-hat you are t-talking about.

Kisshu: is Tart's stuffed monkey.

Tart: *blushes hard* I, uh, heh, heh.

Kisshu: See *holds up picture* There he is!

*Picture is of tart with a yellow stuffed monkey giving it a hug in his sleep*

Everyone but Tart: !

Kisshu: if only we had a video of him that one night where he was talking to about how cute Pu *Tart puts hand over Kisshu's mouth*

Tart: Haa haa. Kish just loves to joke around. Don't you Kish? *says very suspiciously while he quickly darts his eyes back and forth*

KitKat: Hey Kishy-Kun, what night were you talking about?

Kish: *has Tart in a headlock* Umm, I think it was about 2 weeks ago.

Anie: Got it *says while she is typing on the lap-top* KitKat, can you get the projector for me?

KitKat:*hooks projector up to the lap-top*

Anie: Let's play it! *plays the video*

KitKat: *ties up Tart to a chair*

Tart: DON'T PLE *KitKat puts tape on Tart's mouth* MMMPH NIMPH MMPGH!

*Tart is talking to while sitting on his bed* Hey ? *pauses as if waiting for an answer* Do you know why we can't win? It's because of those Mew Mews. Grrr *growls as he clenches his fist.* Grrr… Huh? *hears crackling in his hand opens it see what's in it, he opens hand to find a red candy drop* Oh, what's this you ask ? It's a candy drop. I got it from that monkey girl. Yes she is a Mew Mew, but she's different. She is always smiling and happy with her cute smile. She was trying to be my friend even though she knows we are enemies. She even gave me a nick name. Do you want to know what it is? It's Taru-Taru. I act like I hate it even though I like it a lot! I try to tell myself that she's annoying and irritating, but when I think that my mind always comes back to complementing her. She has a lot that I can complement on though. Like her golden hair, her honey-brown eyes, her cute smile, when she giggles… why does she have to be so denim cute! Well, goodnight . *goes to sleep* *Kish is snickering*

Everyone: o.o

Anie: Don't worry Tart; you aren't the only one with an embarrassing

KitKat: You got that right. Pudding has a website dedicated to you called .net (not a real website)

Everyone besides KitKat, Anie, and Pudding: WHAT! * All looking at pudding*

Anie: Yah it's almost dumb as your website www.i'

KitKat: SHUTUP I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT AROUND KISSHU!

Kisshu: and they call me a perverted stalker…

Anie: For the next dare all of you will go in the jungle for the weekend.

Everyone besides the hostess: WHAT!

KitKat: * poofs all Tokyo mew mew cast to the jungle*

Kisshu:*wakes up in a tent with Ichigo on the other side* What? what the?

Ichigo:*waking up and looking at Kisshu* !

Ichigo:*runs out of the tent, looking around* Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, lettuce? Where are you? (Meanwhile)

Tart:*sniff the air* pudding why do you smell like peanut butter?

Pudding: no rezone.

** TO BE COUNTINUED**

KitKat: Will Ichigo and Kisshu ever find out what's going on. Will Taruto ever find out why pudding smells like peanutbutbutter? Will I ever stop talking?

Annie: Find out in the continued story of Annie and kitkat's ultimate true or dare


End file.
